


Something to Remember Me by

by Drizzle180



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzle180/pseuds/Drizzle180
Summary: Yasha gives Beau something to remember then next time she leaves.





	Something to Remember Me by

It's late. They've been travelling for days now. Even Jester has lost some of her boundless energy. Nott has taken to laying across WC's back. Molly rides in the cart with Jester and Caleb, fjord in front with the reins. Beau and yasha however still seem to be going strong. The rest of the mighty nien believe it must be due to their respective trainings.

They set up camp in a simple clearing that night. Nott and jester on firewood collection, Yasha spends an hour hunting for their dinner. The other four go about setting up camp as comfortably as they can. The sun has long since set when Beau stands and mumbles about checking on WC.

She runs her hand through his mane and thick neck. Giving him some scratches when she hears the grassy footfalls behind her. She doesn't turn her head fully, but sees Yasha's looming figure approaching. She turns back to WC. 

"Are we okay?" Yasha softly asks not wanting to break the calm atmosphere as she leans against the tree they had loosely tied WC to.

"Yeah." Beau picks nonexistent dirt out of WC's fur. " Just wondering when I'm gonna wake up and you're gone again.

Yasha sighs and purses her lips. This again. She covers Beau's hand with her own. "Beauregard..." She steps into Beau's space, tracing Beau's cheek with her fingertips "You know if I could... I would stay..here. With you."

Beau breaks away and goes further into the trees. She stops a ways in and takes out her frustration on a tree. "Every." Thunk "Fucking." Thunk "Time." Thunk. She goes to strike a fourth time before arms wrap around her. 

"How about I give you something to remember me by?" Yasha's low voice tickles Beau's ear. Beau shoots her a look of confusion as she's lifted up. "Hold on." Beau does without thinking.

Her look shifts from confusion to lust as she watches Yasha sink to her knees and nimbly undo her sash and ties to her pants. 

She readjusts her grip when Yasha puts a finger to her lips signalling for her to be quiet. She watches raptly as Yasha removes her pants and underthings before then positioning her legs over her shoulders. Yasha grips her right thigh and braces a hand against her lower back. 

Beau almost lets go when Yasha's tongue meets her center. Beau struggles to keep quiet as Yasha's tongue brings her to a Nirvana meditation never could. She clenches her jaw, bites her lips, presses her teeth into her tongue as her hips writhe in time with Yasha's licking and probing. The barbarian's hands move from her lower back to her ass to help guide, and from her thigh to slip a couple fingers in Beau as she moves to focus on her clit. Within a few strokes, Beau is coming undone and clenching around Yasha's fingers.

Arms burning, Beau let's go and buries her hands in Yasha's hair keeping her there. Yasha reaches back and slowly lowers Beau's quivering body to the ground. 

It takes 10 minutes for Beau to relinquish Yasha's hair. In turn, she kisses her way up the Monk's stomach and then up to her lips. "How does that do?"

Beau's chokes out a laugh, and pats at Yasha's cheek. "Yah. Yah maybe a couple more rounds and it might stick."

When they finally return to camp, both thoroughly satisfied and ravished, a red faced Caleb and smirking Jester greeted them. Beau coughed into her fist, "uh ahem all clear." 

"Oh I'm sure." Jester eyed them as they snuggled into their bedrolls.


End file.
